


And All This Pain Is Gonna Be Invisible

by Pervingly



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Shippers, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...Please, ???? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Oh just read it!, Romance, i guess, larry shippers - Freeform, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervingly/pseuds/Pervingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much an AU where Harry is bullied and Louis sticks up for him and what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All This Pain Is Gonna Be Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this a while ago, when Invisible by Hunter Hayes came out (That's what made me think it up), but then I sorta forgot about it..But it's finished now! \o/  
> Like I said, it was supposed to be based off of Invisible, but I'm not sure that's how it ended up...Anyways, enjoy!

Harry P.O.V.

I stopped myself right outside the building as I felt the dread well up inside me just as it does every weekday morning. It was the start to another torture filled week. 

I made myself take a calming breath before stepping into my personal hell.

'It's going to be fine, you'll be fine..' I told myself in a mantra as I walked through the crowded hallways to my locker. Unfortunately, my mantra didn't work. Not like it ever did.

"Hey guys, look who it is! Harry Nostyles!" I heard as someone pulled me back and pushed me  against my locker. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the unoriginal name. 

"Leave me alone." I mumbled as I tried to squirm away from Josh, the captain of the football team. He was the number one reason for my misery here. The ironic thing is that we actually used to be friends, but then he found out I was gay and everything went to shit. He started ignoring me, which was bad enough, but then he started paying attention again..Not in the same way, though. This time he had a mission. And that mission was to make my life hell until we all finally graduated.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from faggots. No, I think I'll just keep you right here" He said with a smirk on his face, pushing me harder against the locker to stop my squirming. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the tears come to my eyes. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Someone shouted from behind Josh. I turned to look who was talking and saw a boy I'd never seen before. He had feathery brown hair and beautiful striking blue eyes. He was gorgeous. And it looked like he was actually going to stand up for me, which I couldn't say about any of the other students in the hallway. They were all just standing by, not saying anything. No one cared as long as it wasn't them.

"What does it look like? I'm teaching this little fag a lesson." Josh said like it was nothing. Of course to him, it was nothing. He was doing nothing wrong, it was all my fault. Because I'm just a worthless fag. I looked back towards the boy who had spoken up and he was _f u m i n g_. His face held so much anger and his fists were clenched and he looked scary..Gorgeous, but scary.

"Let go of him. _Now_." He gritted out. Josh, the dumb shit he was, just laughed.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me, you? You look gayer than him." Josh said and I just shook my head at his stupidity. Those words seemed to snap the last bit of self control this boy had and he stepped forward, grabbing Josh off of me and slamming him against another locker, punching him in the face with so much force I'd be surprised if Josh's nose wasn't broken.

I slid down to the floor, back against the lockers, and watched as the boy threw a few more punches before letting Josh go. 

"Now go. And I swear to whatever God, if I see you near him again, I will make sure that more than just your nose is broken, got it?" The boy said, his voice dead serious. I watched as Josh ran off to the nurses office, holding his hand to his bloody nose, and the boy that had protected me turned to me.

"You okay?" He asked, offering his hand out to help me up, which I gratefully accepted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said with a small smile, turning to walk away before I remembered and looked back at him, "Hey, uhm, thank you. For helping me, I mean." I said, shyly. I wasn't really used to talking to people at school as people mainly just ignored my existence. I was pretty much invisible.

"It's no problem, really." He grinned, "My names Louis, what's yours?"

"I'm Harry."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
After that day, me and Louis were pretty much inseperable. He was my best friend (Though it sometimes felt like more from the way we cuddled and he'd hold my hand. It was quite confusing, really..) and he never let anyone near enough to harm me again after the Josh situation, always making sure I was okay.

It was now 3 months later and it was one of our many movie nights. This time we were over at my house, laying side by side in my bedroom. 

"No, Louis, we're not watching Grease _again_ , we've watched it 3 times in the past 5 movie nights," I argued when he suggested his favorite movie to watch.

"And that's a bad thing, how?" He looked genuinely confused. I just shook my head with a small smile, but I wasn't budging. I was starting to be able to recite the lines from the movie by heart.

"But Hazzaaaaa"

We watched Grease that night.

Louis cuddled me through the whole movie.

I still count it as a win to this day.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Graduation day was one of the happiest days of my life. Not only was I getting to say goodbye to all the assholes I called my classmates, it was also the day Louis kissed me for the first time. And it was perfect.

We went on a date the week after.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Louis proposed to me the night we moved into our first apartment together after graduating college. 

He had the whole thing planned to a T, but it got thrown off track when I got sick (Most likely from my lunch that day..Note to self; Don't buy sushi from a gas station..) and ended up barfing on his shoes.

Not my best moment.

He didn't show any signs of caring about his shoes too much, though, as he helped me into bed after we got home from the restaurant.

"I'm really sorry about your shoes, Lou," I mumbled, grimacing as the image of his face after I'd emptied the contents of my stomach on him popped up in my mind. 

"Eh, who needs fancy shoes, anyways? Toms are where it's at," He winked at me, sliding into bed next to me.

He proposed to me in bed that night.

I, obviously, said yes.

We spent our night with him rubbing my back as I embraced the toilet with open arms, giving it all my stomach had to offer.

Needless to say, we'd never forget our engagement night.

-*-*-*-*-*-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think?? Leave a comment or just a kudos to let me know if you enjoyed it or not? Oh, and thank you for reading :)
> 
> ~Becca


End file.
